


样似幻想曲

by Box210



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Teen!Kyle, Teen!Stan - Freeform, Top!Stan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210
Summary: 关键词：盒子、纸条、女优像Kyle的色情杂志、地下室。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:涉及对女性的身体描写、不正确的教育方式、对成人彩图杂志的排版和书页展示的胡乱猜想、未成年角色。

Stan有时候真的非常讨厌自己的老爹Randy。

他已经快成年了，对于黄色和性了解的程度比起自己的好友们来说虽然不多，但他至少是看过片的男人了。

 

Stan刚回家就在发现了放桌上的纸条，他按照指示来到地下室之后看到Randy，就感觉有什么不妙的事情要发生了。  
“我们来进行一些男人的对话吧，Stan。”Randy这么招呼着。

Marsh家的地下室曾经是洛儿出道的初舞台，他可怜的老爹在这里为自己的梦想奋斗着去做一个年轻少女。Stan塞不进衣柜的的许多东西也都在地下室:工具侠腰带和骑士长剑，波塞冬的胡子和好几个漏气的橄榄球，还有Kyle的王冠——这放在Kyle家差点被Sheila当垃圾扔掉——尽管这王冠的确看起来就没什么用。角落里大多堆了包装完整的杯面和神奇地吃不完的土豆，偶尔也会看见有蔫巴巴的老鼠在啃易拉罐。  
Randy神秘地从最顶上的钓鱼箱里掏出来一个盒子，然后塞到Stan手里，拉着他走到桌前去。Randy打开盒子，抬头看了一眼紧闭的地下室门，才把盒子里的东西拿出来。  
“这些东西你也该了解一点了，Stan。”Randy总在不合适的方面显得尤其有教育经验，“这都是我新买来的，今晚可以挑几本去。记得别把床弄得太响，早上起来还要记得倒垃圾。”  
“天呐，爸，你觉得我还是——”随手翻着黄色杂志的Stan突然顿了顿。  
“你特地选的？”Stan立刻合上了他正在翻的那本，指了指封面的泳装女人。  
“我直接买了一摞。”  
“我要这一本。”  
“不用那么关心你爸爸，Stan，你妈妈还是风韵犹存的。她年轻时可非常漂亮。”  
“我会告诉妈妈你等会儿晚点上去吃饭。”Stan把杂志迅速地塞进外套里掖着，然后离开了地下室。  
“嘿！……混小子。”

 

Stan回到了自己的房间里。他锁好门，然后快速地坐到了书桌前。怀里的杂志被捂得发热。Stan把它拿出来，呆坐一会儿，然后抬手把外套脱掉。  
男孩紧张地把杂志摆在桌上，封面上妩媚的泳装女孩不但没有引起他的兴趣，反而他还像是避开豺狼一样立刻翻开了内页。  
男孩根据刚才的记忆翻动着杂志，他眼前掠过许多女性美丽性感的胴体。她们赤裸的上身让Stan十分惊慌，但他还是刻意让自己稍作停留，然后继续翻着。  
最后他终于翻到了那一页。他在地下室看到的。

一个红发女人。

红发女人有着一双翠绿色的眼睛，她的皮肤十分白皙，配上红色的长卷发她看起来充满了热情的魅力。她的卷发垂落下来，搭在那一圈只能遮住一点的棕色皮毛内衣上。她撑着上身伏在地上，手臂支起了女人最引以为傲的部分。  
Stan的头皮突然像是针扎一样刺痛，此刻的羞耻度突然就爆了表。男孩被绿瞳的红发女人温柔的双眼盯得发慌，他迅速地抬头，看到了贴在台灯上的照片。

红头发，绿眼睛。

男孩发出了一声惨叫。

 

“Stan？”Sharon担心地敲开了门。Stan迅速地把杂志扫到桌子底下，然后蹲到了地上。  
“没什么，妈妈，我在捡东西。”Stan故作撞到了头，这么回复Sharon道。  
“对你来说旧桌子果然矮了，”Sharon微笑了一下，“什么时候我们去换一张新的吧？”  
“好，妈妈。我再过会儿就下来。”  
“好的。”Sharon合上门后离开了二楼。  
听着Sharon下楼的脚步，Stan还是穿着他的白色棒球衫蹲在地上一动不动。  
红头发，绿眼睛。  
他现在在想的东西足以让他勒死自己。

 

用早餐没吃的意大利面怎么样？

 

Stan决定把它还回去。  
开门前他又回头看了一眼桌子底下躺着的那本杂志。

 

 

晚餐是在Kyle的突然到访以及Stan打翻了他的土豆泥中混乱地结束的。

Kyle从不在别人晚餐时突然打搅，可他也不是那种只有有要紧事才拜访的人——Stan多半能猜到Kyle又遇到了什么让他心烦意乱的芝麻点大的事，以及他丰富的想象力已经把它扩大成了威力无比的原子弹。  
当Stan把Kyle请进房间，看到好友习惯性地盘腿坐到床边的地板上后，突然反应了过来自己桌子底下还有比原子弹更骇人的东西。

Stan在考虑是先用友谊手链编绳勒死自己还是先用椅子砸晕Kyle。

 

“嘿Stan，真抱歉我在这个时候突然跑到你家里来。”Kyle把背挨在床边，不好意思地抓着自己的脚踝，白色棉袜下的脚趾也拘谨地缩了起来。  
“没事，刚好今晚的鸡肉是我爸做的。”Stan斜斜地靠在门口，垂下眼睑去看Kyle额头细密的汗珠和湿淋淋的手套。  
大概是Sheila又要他帮忙搬一些标语牌和宣传单了。Stan可以听到Broflovski家的车又鸣着喇叭开出了车库。  
“Dude，这是什么？”杂志花花绿绿的封面引起了Kyle的注意，他半伏在地上，伸出手臂麻利地把杂志从它那个原本安安静静的角落里捞了出来。

来不及了。

Stan下意识抄起了手边的橄榄球。  
“没什么！别！……”  
“嘿，”Kyle把拇指摁在那个R18的红色圆标志上，“这很正常，dude……我能理解的，我们都这个年纪了，的确会有不少这样‘多彩’的，秘密？”  
Stan抱着怀里的橄榄球坐到了Kyle旁边，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛盯着Kyle反动书页的手指，虚弱的浅紫色甲面和圆润淡色的甲小皮让这双手天生适合翻书。  
但绝不包括黄色杂志。

 

翻动的过程中Kyle一直都无法克制住自己颤动的嘴唇，而碍于好友在一边，不知道是想继续看下去还是停止，他只好继续翻着，努力把所有的注意力转移到页码数上，试图把它们全加起来来折磨自己脆弱绷紧的神经。  
“欸？……”当又后翻几页，Kyle发现了有一页被用力撕掉的痕迹，他转过头去看Stan——然后两个人都后悔了。  
他们都没预料到好友会突然和自己对上眼，双方同时并快速地别开了自己的视线，一个捂嘴钻研着天花板上的霉斑，另一个只能面红耳赤地盯着书上衣着暴露的女人的红色指甲。

“呃，你很喜欢那页吧？”Kyle一开口就意识到了自己的问题有多愚蠢，他尴尬地用舌尖抵着牙床，服帖地垂在身边的左手小心翼翼地放开了自己刚才一直攥着的褐色衣角。  
“我不是那个意思，Stan，我是说，要是这页实在是什么秘密的话，我们跳过它——对，跳过，然、然后翻下一页——不，不，我们不该一起看这个！”Kyle叫喊着从地上窜了起来，杂志哗啦一声掉到地上，左页上戴着条纹猫耳的女人妖娆地交叠着双腿。  
“Stan？发生了什么？”楼下Randy的呼喊声让这对好友一瞬间凝固住了，Kyle迅速扑过去遮住了杂志，而Stan急匆匆地把另一只外套袖口穿上了。  
“没什么！怎么了？”Stan大声回应道，把紧张地怀抱着杂志的Kyle从门边拉到身后，搭在好友肩上的手指偷偷地绕了绕那凌乱的后颈卷发。  
“我们出门去一趟超市，你来吗？”  
“我，我和Kyle呆在家里！”Stan悄悄打量了一下Kyle，没有抵触什么——太好了。Stan松了一口气。  
“那我们走了，看好家，大男孩儿们！”

家中终于安静了下来。

两个背后出冷汗的男孩儿和墙上海报里的奶牛呆呆地对视了一会儿，然后突然一起瘫坐到了地上。  
“其实这是我爸给我的。”Stan苦笑道，把滑到手肘上的外套扯上肩膀。  
“能猜到了，你爸肯定干得出来这个。”Kyle一边嘲弄着一边把杂志塞进Stan的怀里，两个人互相推搡着大笑出声。  
“Dude，你没收拾房间吗？”Kyle被Stan挠痒痒挠怕了，一边站起来逃开一边问道。  
“当然有了！”Stan大笑着坐在地上，手臂向后撑在地上，看着Kyle把他刚刚扔下的橄榄球捡起来。  
“纸团也都乱扔。”  
“才没……”话还没说完，Stan突然像是噎住了一般僵在了地板上，Kyle捡起的纸团上，Stan甚至能看见女人的红发和棕色的毛皮内衣。  
“这是什——嘿！”Kyle正打算发问，却突然被恶狼一样的好友给一把制住推翻到了地板上。  
“你干什么！Stan！”Kyle用力地把手肘掼到好友的下巴上，刚想往脸上来一个肘击，但因为他的短暂犹豫双手也被立刻剪住了。  
“Stan，如果你想打架，我会让你从今年夏天躺到明年冬天，现在放开我！”Kyle的脸被迫贴在地板上，他能感觉到Stan现在正骑在他的后腰上，并俯下了上半身。

 

微颤的嘴唇凑上了他发烫的耳根。

“不要看我。”

 

Kyle耳边隐约响起了牙齿咬动的咯嚓声。

 

 

 

 

“Stan？”


	2. Chapter 2

    当外套被剥掉后，Kyle意识到了事件的严重性——Stan并不是单纯地想保护自己的性癖秘密或者不管什么东西，而是要把他扒光。  
    这种秘密不是像“我路上捡到”和“不小心买回来”这种借口可以解释的，所以现在的事态分析起来就会复杂很多。但Kyle知道如果自己不说什么可能Stan就会以粗鲁的初次经验让他的腰扭伤。  
    房内的不安在慢慢发酵，Kyle能感觉到滚烫的手掌撩开T恤，顺着脊柱下陷的沟道摸进去，一路爬上他绷紧的左侧斜方肌。被摁紧的双手就压在他的额头下，随之拉伸抽紧的背部让他的脸颊迅速地升温。  
    看到杂志的时候他其实已经以为自己没机会了。但毕竟Stan Marsh是个总给人意外的家伙。

    可是这种时候是不是给他脸上来一拳打断鼻梁更加合适？

 

    两个人都默契地无视着对方顺从或进攻的原因，尽管这一切和往鼻子里塞毛毛虫软糖一样无厘头。  
    当Kyle再也无法承受他胯骨上的重量时，Stan终于把他翻了过来。  
    “不要坐我腿上，”Kyle喘息着抗议，“你可以跪地上。”  
    “那很疼。”Stan理直气壮地扯住了Kyle的衣摆，双手握在好友的腰侧，以一种色情的方式缓缓把T恤推上腋下，然后从头顶拉起，遮住了Kyle的脸。  
    “STAN!”Kyle惊慌地挣扎双手，但他的棉T禁锢住了他有力的拳头。  
    吻是隔着布料落下来的，Stan用上了牙齿，隔着一层织物啃咬身下颤抖着的犹太人的嘴唇。牙齿从饱满的嘴唇蹭上蒸红的脸颊，他把衣料和柔软的颊肉都咬进嘴里，引出些细碎的嘤咛，最后从耳骨下滑到脖颈。唾液已经濡湿了颈侧和锁骨，湿滑与冰凉让Kyle胸前的皮肤泛起了一层浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩，而Stan漫无目的的舔舐让这本让他兴奋的事变得煎熬漫长。Kyle把原本茫然地束缚在T恤里的双手用力上伸，脱掉那团皱巴巴的布料，然后搂住黑发男孩的后脑勺。  
    “不应该从吻开始吗？”Kyle在装模作样地咳嗽一声后努力让自己的语气中没有任何调情的味道。不过没等他脸红，Stan就立刻撞了上来——他学的很快——但嘴唇的确是撞上来的。磕到牙齿的的疼痛让Kyle张开了嘴，Stan也就趁此不管不顾地伸进了舌头。  
    两个人都没有太多接吻(尤其是舌吻)的经验，所以Stan只是单纯地吮吸，以及把两个人的湿漉漉的舌头压在一起，摩擦出滚烫的情欲。  
    这可能是最糟糕的一次接吻也说不定。Kyle想。但对现在来说这已经够好了。

 

    Stan花了许多的时间来说服Kyle脱掉裤子以及接受他湿润的手指，在几乎要打起来之前，他把手掌摁上了红发男孩腿间揉按，成功先发制人。  
    “你作弊！”Kyle颤抖着大叫道，他抓住Stan的肩膀，一下子无法控制自己声音的分贝。  
    “我没有。”Stan一边抬起Kyle的右腿搭在臂弯里，一边回答。  
    “操。”在滑腻的指尖触到那圈紧张的肌肉时，Kyle低声咒骂。  
    “做个好男孩，Kyle。”  
    “Make me.”Kyle向Stan的鼻梁上比去一个中指，正式发出了挑战。  
    当然在手指破开进入的一瞬间他就输了。

 

    Stan仔仔细细地准备了很久，虽然过程无奈得拖沓(加上中途他离开房间去找避孕套而把Kyle晾在地板上)，但Kyle认为自己的腰应该可以保住了。  
    “啊！”在阴茎头部刚刚抵上穴口时Kyle就发出了一声尖叫。他尴尬地捂住嘴，一把把表情微妙的Stan的脸推开了。  
    “还没开始呢。”  
    “让我疼死的话，你就完了，Stan Marsh。”  
    “毕竟我的秘密还在你的手里呢，伙计。”Stan握紧了Kyle捏着纸团的那只手，轻轻向前移动了一下臀部。  
    “对了，这里面到底是什么？……啊！！操！”在Kyle开口询问之前Stan决定是时候开始了。他已经让进程拖长太多了(虽然他不知道一般的初次性爱需要多少准备活动)。  
    Kyle像是被扼住了喉咙的动物，他嘶哑地发出痛苦的气音，模糊地意识到自己当年得的任何与肛口有关的病，那些疼的都不是什么事。这是真实的切割与凌迟，就在他被抬高的大腿下面。润滑剂无用的柑橘香味让他头昏脑胀，他隐隐约约看到Stan正绷紧了全身的肌肉，满头大汗地看着他扭曲的痛颜，不知道该怎么做。  
    “我伤到你了！”Stan无措地扬高了他的音调。  
    已经不知道把帽子丢到哪里去的红发犹太男孩努力支起自己尚且还可以挪动的上身，他拽住黑发男孩的手腕，摁到他自己隐隐抽搐的小腹上。  
    “摸我。”Kyle哑着喉咙。他已经把这辈子的勇气都用完了。

 

    被进入、充满以及压迫的感觉是全新的，而初次性爱又往往像是蹦极，Kyle从撕裂的疼痛中努力挣扎出来，试图分辨出其中高温危险的那一份快感。这没要他多久。当他感觉自己开始流血的时候，疼痛带来的眩晕让他很好地初次品尝到了酥麻的战栗。  
    Kyle呻吟着挂在Stan的身上，Stan也紧紧地抓着他，摆动着臀部想将他穿透更多。肌肤接触往往是最容易让人沉迷和受安抚的一种方式，Stan的手指绕着那一头蓬松柔软的卷发，爱抚身下的人绷紧的头皮，在坏心眼的又一次挺进时亲吻Kyle滚烫赤红的耳垂。  
    “等会儿我再解释这个。”Stan粗喘着气把Kyle手里的纸团弹开去，然后扣住了那些泛白的指节。  
    “但愿如——轻点！”

 

    “我不想夸你，真的很疼。”被撞得眼眶通红的Kyle咬着牙说。因为Stan完全没有照顾到他身前的家伙, 他现在在生些没必要而且会招来报复的气。  
    “Wanna kiss it better?”  
    “Shut up jerk.”


End file.
